


Pampered

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Pampered

 

**Q…**

I finally get back to the flat after what seems like an eternity in Q Branch. 3 Double O missions, 2 Field Agent mission, and not to forget the lovely meeting with the ghoul from Accounting over the mission budgets for the Double O Agents.

Alec and James are already there. Have been for two days without me. And I was promised something amazing for dinner and then at least and hour undisturbed in the bath afterwards. I drop my bag in the hallway and my keys into the bowl on the hall table. Its when I enter the kitchen that I am taken aback for a moment. This… this was probably Bond’s idea because he thinks Amelie likes Alec better than him. Such a toddler thinking he can bribe our feline housemate.

“And you two wonder why she is a spoiled rotten nasty feline.” Alec quickly shoves a glass of wine at me I think as a bribery hoping I will possibly partially ignore the new cat tower that has taken up residence beside one of the kitchen windows. “If you think she’s fat and lazy now, what is going to happen when she doesn’t even have to work at staring out the window at the birds”

  
**Bond...**

"She loves it, don't you darling?"

I cautiously wiggle my fingers at the nape of her neck, scratching in the way Alec does that makes her purr. All I get for my trouble is a haughty scowl as the damn feline drags her attention from The Outside to look down her nose at me. I'm sure she draws her lips back in a wicked smirk moments before she launches another attack on the blinds.

Oh, the fun and games we've had...

That bloody cat wouldn't leave me alone as I tried to construct it, then as soon as it was finished she completely ignored it. It's been in every room in the flat. It's had treats on it, been sprayed with catnip, even had her favourite toy perched at the top looking down at her from on high. I picked her up bodily and plonked her on it, only for her to jump down and slink off to curl on Alec's lap. I'm sure he gave himself a generous spray of nip too.

A couple of hours later an almighty yowl and crash had us rushing to the kitchen to find the pampered feline tangled up in the blinds. Alec howled with laughter as I rescued her. I'm sure the scratches will heal in a day or two.

Of course she jumped straight back up. Of course she and the blinds fought several more times. But at least she's up there... I win the first battle!

 


End file.
